Dead Weight
by Saphrin M
Summary: A horrible life leads to a horrific man. And poor Raven can only take so much abuse she'll have to die.
1. A beginning

*DiScLaImEr* I do not own ICP's song nor do I own Raven… This is purely fiction and for my fun… don't sue me blah blah blah… have fun reading and review!

ICP's "Dead Pumpkins"

__

Take me by the hand and I lead you down stairs   
And that little Jimmy is were you'll spend the next 7 years   
Starving and weakening chained to the wall   
Staring at a roach, hoping it will crawl   
Into your mouth for a tasty cuisine   
Yes, my little friends, it's a dead pumpkin Halloween 

Twisted, warped… it all seemed so very similar in his brain, which his brain was. He couldn't tell a person from a dead cat. Not that he would've cared. He had been locked, tortured… for how long? He couldn't remember. He couldn't even think if he had a name or not.

He sat on the corner of a dark street, tattered clothes barely hanging onto his scrawny body. He had killed _Him_. He hadn't seen his face in years… not that he would have wanted to. He would have slowly cut it to pieces anyhow. He just bashed his head into the wall and was done with it… but now, he didn't know what to do.

A slow shiver crawled down his spine, his fingers digging into the concrete sidewalk. Someone, something was approaching. He heard the laughter… girls… women… He turned his head to spy two girls walking towards him in tight mini skirts and halter tops. He was freezing, how were they warm? He heard their talking, barely comprehending. He hadn't said a word in years. No crying, no speaking, just slowly going insane inside himself.

They were talking about him, he knew that. He watched them glare and laugh at him. He looked down at himself. His flesh was pallid, and dirty. His hair was long and greasy, like the rest of him. He felt ill, watching the two come near him and stop.

"Hey, what's your name handsome?"

He ignored the girl, trying his best to draw blood for his own hands than her skinny neck.

"Oh come on we're just trying to be nice!" The other one looked at her friend and then back at him. "What, do you not have any family?"

He craned his neck to look at both of them and then stood up, his tall gangly figure towering over them. "No, and you're family will lose you soon if you don't leave." His voice sounded different, harsh… dark.

The girls rolled their eyes and walked on. "Fine, asshole."

He watched them try to keep on walking before he stalked after them, grabbed the first by her neck and smacked her head into the concrete. The second girl watched in horror as her friend's head was crushed beneath his hands. 

"No, please… we didn't mean anything… no please don't hurt me, I'll do anything!"

His head cocked to the side. 

"I can drive… I can take you where ever you want… just please… oh god, is she really dead?"

He looked down at the girl. "Yes."

"Don't kill me!" Her tears dribbled down her cheeks.

He shrugged, not caring either way. He walked closer to her, leaning over her, watching her struggle with the fear he caused. "To your car."

***

"So… uh… I'm Amy." She looked at him. She had no idea but she felt a little bit bad for him… he looked like he hadn't eaten for years, let alone a shower. "Do you have a name?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Do you know where you are?"

He shook his head. "I was kidnapped years ago."

"How… did you get out?"  
"_He_ came downstairs and I broke out and killed him." His eye twitched and he looked out the window. 

Amy brushed a hand through her hair. "Well… where do you want me to take you?"

"A hotel… we'll stay there the night and I'll think."  
Amy cringed. She didn't know what was going on or how it had happened… but she was stuck with this man and she wasn't going to get away any time soon.

***

He looked down at her. Poor girl. She was gagged and tied to the bed with telephone cords. Tears kept spilling down her cheeks. He knew that she thought he was going to rape her. "No, I won't hurt you, but you can't leave me… Amy." His hand almost touched her cheek to brush away a tear, but he stopped himself. He couldn't have any emotions again and walked towards the window.

He looked away and out the window. One simple bird sat there. A raven, a bringer of souls to the underworld. Raven… "Raven… how do you like it?" He looked at Amy, her eyes were red and spilled tears.

Raven… yes… he knew what he would have to do now.

A/N: Haha, a story from me, surprised, right? Well… review and you may get more… to anyone reading letters--- there WILL BE A CHAPTER! I promise. ;) Review please! -Saphi


	2. A new way

*Disclaimer* I do not own Amy or Raven, however much I want Raven. ; ) Anyways, don't sue me or I'll hurt something. :P Review please! : )

Maybe he should've felt bad watching Amy labor for breath. At least she didn't have a cold he thought in a moment of humor. The gag was almost choking her, but he didn't want her to die, not yet, maybe not ever. He didn't sleep, he simply watched her as fatigue replaced her fear and her eyes slowly closed.

Maybe, if he hadn't been so warped… so_… fucked_, he could've been with someone like her. She was pretty, without the make up and the clothes. But he wasn't, so there was no point of wishing. No point of even thinking of what could have been.

Raven sat on the floor, contemplating. He needed clothes… people would find the other kill soon, if not already. He didn't want her blood on his body anymore. _His_ still lingered, the smell, the taste… he could see it all happen again and a smile appeared on his face.

He got up and walked to the shower, stripping off his dingy clothing and walked underneath the scalding hot water. Dead flesh fell to the bottom in heavy clumps as he scrubbed himself. It felt… strange, to feel clean… but only for a moment. He could only hope to change himself so much.

As he stepped out the shower, a cold blast hit his naked body and he grabbed a towel to walk out and check on Amy. He turned the light on, and her eyes were still closed, either sleeping or faking.

He turned to the bathroom again, pulling on the dingy pants, leaving off his shirt. He would wait until she woke up and then he would begin.

***

Amy woke up with a blinding headache and a fear of death. She started to choke of the makeshift gag until she felt a freezing cold hand untie it from the back. Her eyes met with his and fear found itself nestled in the pit of her stomach. "I…" she didn't know what she wanted to say, but it came out to, "my parents will be looking for me."

He shrugged. "I would guess my parents have been looking for me for years. They never found me, did they?"

"I guess not…" She quieted and looked to her arms. "Can you untie me now… Raven?" She tried out his name and supposed it rolled nicely on her tongue.

His hands touched her wrists but he pulled them back quickly, unnerved by the warmth of her flesh and the heat that burned his fingers. He touched her again, the pain not as bad and moved to untie both of her arms, dark purple bruises on her wrists. He looked down at his own. They weren't even purple, they were black from the years chained to the wall. He vaguely wondered if he even had blood in his hands.

He watched her sit on the bed, her hair a mess of tangles. Her clothes had ridden up during her sleep, but it didn't affect in the least. "I need clothes."

"Me too." Looking down at herself, she tugged the halter and covered her legs with her hands.

He followed her outside to her car and sat inside, waiting for her to check out. She wouldn't leave, he knew that; she needed her car to get anywhere away from him because he would find her. Even in his mind, betrayal was beyond murder.

She got into the car and looked at him. "I guess you can't tell me what size you are, huh?" She sighed for a second. Okay, well, look… I got a jacket in the back… you put it on and we'll go to a store and get you a pair of pants… right?"

He nodded.

***

After clothing, Amy had found something decent to wear and they drove on, ending up somewhere in the middle of Tennessee. They stayed at another hotel, her being tied up with phone cords and gagged with a pillowcase.

Raven sat, as always, on the other bed, watching and waiting for something to come to him. And then… it did. Out of the window he saw a gym advertising pro-wrestling. It could work… he would make it work.

***

***

10 years later

***

***

Raven… acclaimed WWE superstar. Oh how the tables have changed he thought as he sat backstage. No one knew… except his Amy, or Lita as she preferred now. He watched her with her "boyfriend." He didn't know if she actually loved him or if Amy could love anymore. She had been stuck with him for ten years, and now, she would never leave.

Raven liked the show he could put on, to hide the rest. But still… his arms, his wrists. The bruises… how they never seemed to leave. The constant reminder of who he was and what he wanted. His hands, the cold… another reminder. People wondered about him… and they should. People loved him, and the should. But people should fear him, and he will make him.

"Amy."

Amy looked back at Raven, a nervous smile on her face. "Hello, Raven… I was just talking to Matt."

"I see."

"I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

He nodded and walked a bit away, then stood, listening.

"Why the hell do you talk to that freak, Amy?"

"Matt, just leave it alone. Don't worry about it…. Raven's my friend, okay?"

Matt looked at him in disgust. "He probably just wants to fuck you."  
"Raven isn't like that, Matt."  
"Oh so he wants me?"

She bent her arm back and watched it crack against his cheek. "Fuck you Matt. Stay the hell away from me. I'm tired of you complaining about who I talk to. I don't need you!" She walked down the hall and caught up to Raven. "Raven, are you okay?"

He turned to her, watching her eyes look at him, almost softly… as if she cared. He laughed. "Yes… quite." A devious smile appeared on his face. Yes… he would be fine very soon.

A/N: I like this story. So should you… soooo REVIEW! This is for Gwen because I think she would like it. :P -Saph


	3. A sick love

"Yeah that fucking freak stole my girlfriend."

Raven overheard every single word. It was amusing to him how Matt thought he possessed Amy. Oh no, Raven thought, she would always be his.

Raven walked from behind the wall to see Matt's glaring face.

"Yeah that faggot there."

Over the years Raven had been called everything from faggot to ass licker, not that he cared at the least. Since he did not have some great hard on over women with big tits, he must want men? Not that being gay wasn't right, but he really didn't feel anything towards either sex. But from Matt's words, Raven felt an anger, a pure blood lust he hadn't felt in years. How good it would be to crack his skull and watch him bleed. The sweet sickly smell came over him, then he spoke. " IF you want to live, watch what you say.

"Yeah… go fuck yourself."

Raven merely stared for a moment. He had given him a chance, a choice, and he had forfeited it. Fair enough. He would have to die.

***

"Please, Raven, no!" She grabbed his arms, begging him. " Don't kill him!"

Raven turned to her and watched her cry on her knees. How pathetic she was sometimes. Even so, he didn't like to watch. "I Can't promise that, Amy." HE easily lifted her to her feet and wiped the tears off her face. He was almost becoming something of a human. " Do not feel bad for him. He has forfeited his own life."

Amy closed her eyes. "Please, Raven, you don't have to do this for me."  
"I do… more than you know."

***

Perhaps, somehow, Raven might love Amy. She had been loyal to him for over ten years. After he told her of becoming a wrestler, she helped him all she could. They seemed like a brother and sister pair, but he knew that he could never truly be what she wanted of him. Amy was his only confident. Since that night, he had never been alone, and he was afraid to let her leave him.

Now, he sat driving his car with Matt gagged in the trunk. He would've liked to not hurt Amy, but he wanted many things that never happened. HE parked his car near the ocean and went around to open the trunk. Easily lifting Matt out of the trunk, he dropped him onto the sand. "Get up."

Matt crawled on to his feet and Raven pulled off the gag. " What are you doing to do?"  
"I warned you. You didn't listen, and now, you pay."

"RAVEN! Wait!"

He barely turned to see Amy run up from her car. "Amy… go home." He didn't want her to see him like this again.

"I can't Raven; you can't do this to yourself."

He kicked out Matt's legs and watched him cry out in pain. " You don't understand; it for your pain."

"It'll ruin you, Raven. Not since Emily… I don't want you to kill again."

"Sorry." He wasn't, but he didn't care and grabbed Matt by the neck and lifted him above his head. " I can't let this bastard hurt you anymore." He easily tossed his body to the side, watching his head smack on rocks and he heard the sickly sound of his neck popping. The blood gushed everywhere and splattered onto his mouth and face.

Amy ran closer to Raven and looked down at Matt's body, his skull cracked and bleeding. She touched Raven, blood smearing and staining her pale fingers. "Raven… you love me." She knew, in his own sick way, he did this to show her… at least she hoped he did.

He shrugged. "It's possible."

She licked the blood off her fingers. "You know… I've always thought you were something else… that you made me feel better than anyway… You were so beautiful all this time… Are you blind? Can't you see that I love you?"

He looked down at her and a ripple of fear attacked him as she walked closer. He had never been with a women and Amy made him nervous.

Amy's arms went around his neck and she pulled him into a brutal kiss, the taste of blood mixing with pure lust. She loved it. So dirty, so wrong. Her inside flipped and it called to her. She loved how naïve he was… but he was so evil too.

His fingers dug into her shoulders, and he felt a sweet satisfaction of making her bleed. 

She would treasure each scar, each bruise, each drop of blood he made her give. 

Raven moved away from her and walked to the corpse, tossing it into the dark water. " do you like death?"

"It makes me horny." She admitted.

Raven chuckled and they walked back to his car, arm in arm.

"You know, maybe we could get Kane in… a threesome? I've heard he's killed before… kinky, yeah?"

Raven blinked. "Later, Amy… later." He crushed his mouth to hers in a kiss. Damn… if he'd only had known Amy was as sick as him he would've killed more often… Kane…? The thought passed through his head… maybe, just maybe…

A/N: Heh, short but creepy story eh? Anyways, I might continue it… I like evil stuff… more fun, right? This is soooo for Gwen because I know she would love it if she ever got her ass online. Anyways, review and I'll love you! : )


	4. A bloody deal

He could call her a whore, beat her, slap her… watch her bleed for him, and she wouldn't bat an eye. Raven might have said he loved Amy, but he didn't think of the word love as something that could describe anything he thought. She was more of a part of him; something he didn't know how to live without. He bit down hard onto her neck and a grin appeared on his face as her eyes opened wide.

"Raven… ohh…"

He chuckled to himself and leaned back onto the bed.

She smacked him on the arm. "Just leave me like this?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Go find Kane." He grinned to himself. Amy had had a growing interest in the mystery known as Kane.

He hadn't learned anything more since the night Matt died. Amy had told him small tidbits of conversations she had tried to have. Kane was quiet and it became worse once Tori cheated on him. Raven wondered why Kane didn't dispense his own sense of justice. He would've. Raven sighed to himself and listened to Amy talk as her hands wandered down his chest.

"Uh huh… and you and Kane… wow… that would just be more than heaven… almost hell because it would be too sinful, too good."

"I lived with you for ten years and now you are some sort of succubus." he mused over the thought as Amy kept on chatting to him, maybe.

"So I've heard some of the girls in the locker room chatting with Tori about how good Kane is and she could never complain about that, but I mean, compared to Sean, maybe anything would be good, right? Right? Raven?" She looked over to Raven and for once she saw him asleep. She laid down in the soft curl of his shoulder. Tomorrow she would have her prize for Raven. 

Kane.

***

Kane ripped off the mask. At one point, he liked it, but now it felt like it was suffocating him. He needed something else… He bit his lower lip and felt the sweet copper taste of blood. God… he hadn't tasted that in years, not that anyone knew, he hoped at the least. He thought of Tori… oh her blood wouldn't be good. IT wasn't pure; dirty whore. He shoved his hand through his hair.

KNOCK.

Kane went to get the door and saw Lita. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk, Kane." She moved her way past him and sat down on the couch.

He closed the door, locked it, and looked at her. "What do you want? Laugh at me?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "No, I want you. I know… about you Kane and I like what I've heard."

Kane glared at her. "Lies."

"I know you killed that girl, what was her name… Kayla? You didn't mean to kill her, or so you said… but I think we all know better."

He grabbed her by her throat and shoved her up against the wall. "You don't want to go there."

"I live with a serial killer…" She choked out and Kane dropped her back on the couch. "Raven… he killed Matt for me…"

"At least he did the world a favor." Kane looked down at her. "I don't want in on your world."

Amy pouted and got up to her feet. Her hands traced down the length of his chest. "I think…Kane… you should think about my offer. You can hurt me, watch me bleed… I taste good… just ask Raven…" She walked towards the door and before she left, she added, "Was Kayla's blood good?"

As soon as the door closed her chucked a small table at it. Bitch. But… he liked her. A small grin appeared on his face. He wrestled Raven tonight in a squash match. He would talk to him then.

***

"How does the blood taste?"

Kane's question caught Raven off guard allowing the big man to knock him to the ground and go for the pin. "Better than sin itself." Raven kicked out and looked up at him. "She asked you then."

"Something like that." He clotheslined him and stood above his body. "I'll be at your room tonight… we can talk." He set him up for a pile driver and pinned him. And It was over.

***

Amy was so nervous and ecstatic at the same time. Oh Kane… what an exquisite… well, piece of ass. She would have fun fucking the life out of him. She spied Raven lying on the bed watching an episode of the ASPCA. Strange for a murderer, she thought, but she ignored it and jumped towards the door as the knocking began.

She opened it and Kane stood before her in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Do come in."

"Stop the bullshit."

Raven grinned over at Kane. "I think we might get along…"

Amy looked to both men. She felt like she was going to faint… but not tonight. Tonight was her night to shine.

A/N: I love this story… so please please review. This story is so for Gwen. Hope you like it. Review please! -Saph


	5. A taste of hell

__

Twiztid's "Serial Killa" 

What is it about a serial killa that attracts you?   


And they say I'm sick, too sick   
Well how sick do you get?   
When you see a chest without a butcher knife buried in it 

I said I was a serial killa, not perfect   
It's not my fault that I can't be trusted   
And people like me aren't all disgusted   


*Disclaimer* I do not own Twiztid's song, nor do I own Amy, Raven, or Kane and I do not claim to. Do not sue me and have a good day. :P Review the story please!

Amy could barely contain her excitement. Raven had agreed to go through with it. What a good man he was. Oh and Kane. She stripped off his shirt and laid him down onto the bed. "Relax." She whispered.

Kanes' gaze told her otherwise. She turned to Raven.

Raven violently grabbed her and shoved her down, tearing the front of her shirt apart. He groped for a razor on the nightstand and brought it over to cut the top swell of breast. He licked the first drop of blood off the razor and the stream going down in between her breast. He would always have her first and he couldn't ignore the fact of how good she tasted tonight. "She's yours."

Kane leaned over her, mesmerized by the trail of blood streaming down to a pool of her bellybutton. He started there, licking his way up to the open wound. He felt like a leech, but he just wanted to suck her body dry.

Raven did not watch, his eyes were glued to the TV. If they wanted him, he would join buy physically he was not interested in Kane. Amy really didn't strike him as beautiful, but she loved him, which was more than enough.

Amy, in pure ecstasy, looked to Raven. "Oh, baby… please join!"  
Raven shrugged and leaned over, joining Kane in tasting the blood, the sweet copper dripping steadily into their mouths. Their mouth accidentally touched sometimes, their tongues meeting for a brief unspeakable second. Amy noticed something, begging Kane to fuck her while Raven watched.

This idea made him nervous. He knew the last girl, Kayla has given him her blood and he has lost it. He could taste her, but she was his to hurt and maybe kill.

He put a finger on her lips. "You are mine. Kane will taste more of you from your neck and I'll make you mine again."

Kane almost let out a sigh of relief. He was getting hard, her blood and the control Raven forced onto her. He knew that if he touched her anymore that she would just be shoved into another body bag.

Raven stripped off his clothes, bit hard on her neck, drawing blood and entered her smoothly. He motioned for Kane to suck.

Amy was in between ecstasy and pain. Raven was in her, total fulfillment, and Kane was sucking her very life-force from her neck. It hurt, nearly unbearable, but looking down at him, the pain dispersed and the pleasure took over.

Raven came, and for those few seconds, he felt happiness. Then, he collapsed on top of her, his face landed near Kane's bloody mouth.

An angelic smile appeared on Amy's face and she cradled Raven in her arms.

***

"A lot of people think she has hemophilia…"

Kane laid next to Amy, who was now asleep in Raven's arms.

Raven continued. "She loves making me happy, not that it lasts long."

"It's different from… an unwilling pure body." Kane mused.

Raven said nothing and listened to Amy's quite snores. "I don't think I'd know."

Sometime later Kane said, "I didn't mean to kill Kayla… not her. She was so beautiful, so innocent and young. Could never say no. She cut herself and forced me. I never complained. But then.. I strangled her." It almost made him feel better to talk about her.

"There were others?"

"Many… each of them deserved to die. None could match Kayla's perfection."

Raven listened, then added. "Amy was… is something else. She is beyond the rest… so Tori?"

"A failure at trying to be normal again. I almost killed her while she was asleep but I Didn't need to have that kind of speculations."

"I know. IT makes me almost laugh that no one found Matt."

That night Raven and Kane formed some strange friendship over blood and it would run deeper than either of them knew.

"Has anyone tasted your blood?" Kane whispered before he fell asleep.

"No, never." They can't Raven thought and fell into a sleep full of nightmares and flames.

A/N: Gwen, love this chapter eh? TO anyone who reviews, THANK YOU! : ) New chapter soon, I promise. Thanks for reviewing! -Saph


	6. Another ring of hell

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any people that you recognize, and they hopefully own themselves. ;P Do not sue me, and go review will ya?

One day, Raven thought he might kill someone while in the ring. While it sounded nice to him on one level, it made him scared on the other. He chuckled. Scared, Raven? He chuckled again. 

He lived in the hardcore ring. He loved to beat someone down with a baseball bat, anything… anything to watch them bleed. He wanted to throw back his head and laugh, but then, well, everyone would think him crazy. Hardcore fights worried him, he thought he might kill someone accidentally one day.

Today was that day.

Raven was in a hardcore rumble. He didn't even see the men before them, but before he knew it he had cornered Spike Dudley and his body was a bloody mess below him.

"Raven! Raven! For the love of Christ, stop!"  
Amy's voice. In his brain, he heard her, her cries, but the blood beneath him made a grin crawl onto his face. 

"Jesus Christ, STOP IT!" The referee shoved his way in.

Raven looked down and looked back at Amy who was trying to pull him away. He guessed that would be edited for TV, if it even made it to Raw.

***

"Jesus Christ, Scott, what were you thinking out there?"

Raven didn't answer. He never really liked the name Scott, as he thought about it, but the guy looked a lot like him; pretty easy to just steal his identity, with Amy's help.

"You damn well weren't thinking." Vince's face turned bright red. "Your suspended. A month. No pay."

Raven stood up and turned around.

"You think I'm done with you?"  
"I'm done with you." Raven didn't care. Every Indy circuit wanted him, and he would leave easily and as quick as he could.

***

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." Amy cuddled next to him.

He wanted to retch, but refrained. "It happens."

"Why?"

"Why did you try to kill Spike??"

He didn't answer, closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate on the black behind it.

"Raven?"

He felt the fingers poking his chest. His eyes flashed open. "Stop it Amy. I don't want to deal with you tonight."

"You don't want to deal with me tonight?" Her voice raised to a shriek. "Fine then, Raven, I'm sick of you and your fucking mood swings. Either you love me or you don't, so you can figure that out while I'm gone."

Raven closed his eyes as Amy raced out the door. He knew that she would like to have him follow her, beg for her to come back, but, well, Raven didn't care. Raven didn't care about anything except himself. Amy would call him a selfish bastard, and he would agree.

***

"I don't understand it Kane! He's supposed to love me!" Amy curled up in a ball on the bed opposite of Kane.

"I don't believe Raven knows what love is."

"But _I_ love him!"

Kane shrugged. "To him, it doesn't matter."

Amy let out a little pitiful howl and cried. "I hate him, I fucking hate HIM! I'm loyal to him for 10 years, and what, that's fucking nothing?"

"Amy, calm down."

"I won't fucking calm down, I hate him!" Amy cried harder. She hated him, but she couldn't stop from loving him until he was dead.

***

Raven visited Spike in the hospital. It was quick and short. He simply said he was sorry and that he didn't mean to hurt him. Spike understood, or at least he said he did. Raven knew that no one would understand him, but that didn't bother him. He stayed by himself, Amy being seen a lot with Kane. That was something he should've cared about, but he really couldn't force himself to. She would have to die, but he would figure that out later. Now he had to plan someone else's death, and he would love making them bleed.

TBC…

A/N: Well here's another chapter from me… hehe… Poor Ravey-gravey! Yes, he will kill someone in the next chapter, and no, you will never know who it is! : ) That's why I'm me. So guess what you get to do? REVIEW! : P I'll be happy and I'll give you the next chapter earlier(I've already written it, I'm just holding out on y'all) Anyways, have a good night and review! : )


	7. A kiss from an angel

*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the people mentioned in this story nor do I make any money off this. Anything that happens in real life is purely chance. And if it does, wow, that sucks. Now to the story….

__

Do you ever get to that point where you're so sad, so miserable, so fuckin' angry you just want to choke someone? Break their skull? Kill maybe? It's all their fault you're insane… you can't stand the thought of just not owning them… I do… and I guess, that's what happened today. 

That bitch will be next. 

Try to break my heart?

**I'll eat hers.**

***

Raven looked at the body below him. Oh it had been so sweet, so perfect. He had been sorry to see Jeff Hardy die. Stupid child. His blood, tainted, hadn't tasted very good. It made Raven almost… sad. Maybe a worthless kill, maybe it wasn't. With each kill, he got stronger. Raven only worried tainted blood would hurt him. But he knew… he would only grow stronger… he knew.

The cracked body lie at his feet. He grabbed the corpse with a free hand and threw it into the trunk of his car, closing the lid as he walked towards the front. Dropping a rock on to the accelarator, he turned the car on, and watched it speed into the bay. _Goodbye Jeff… see you in hell._

***

"Oh, god, Kane… oh right there."

"Yeah, yeah… Amy… you're so fuckin' sweet… so tight…"

Raven was disgusted, to say the least. Repulsed. Yes, that was what he was. Repulsed. Disgusting. Those two-- he could hear through the walls. The pounding of the headboard, the grunts, the groans. A shiver ran down his arms and he closed his eyes. He tried to focus on something, something calm and sweet, but nothing would come.

In a fury, he flew up and started banging back against the walls. "Shut the fuck up! You fuckin' traitors! I'll kill you both!" Where his fists had landed left indents in the walls, and as he came back to his senses, he bolted from the room. He ran down the hallways, trying to find something, anyone to stop him.

And it came in the form of Miss Molly Holly.

With her perfect blond hair and bright blue eyes, Raven was stunned. She was like an angel, coming to save him from his lunacy.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at her, incredulous, still hoping she was there. "Uh… yeah."

Her face was filled with concern. "You've seemed so sad lately since well… you know."

Oh he knew and she would pay, but sweet Molly… cared? "It happens."

She shrugged, her blond pigtails bobbing. "I guess, I don't like to think of the world as sad or evil… it just makes me scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of, except me."

Molly giggled. "You? You wouldn't hurt a puppy!"

_True, but I'd snap someone's neck._ "This is true." He stood silent, still watching her in all her perfection. "Who are you rooming with?"

"Oh, by myself since Trish is out on an injury."

"Can we go to your room to talk?"

"Sure!" Molly smiled happily and let Raven follow her.

_Oh poor Miss Molly Holly, what have you gotten yourself in to?_ Raven's mouth split into an evil grin as he closed the door.

***

The beautiful, innocent Molly slept next to him, her body like a dead weight on the bed. He slipped out of the sheets and went up to the sliding glass doors. So he conquested a girl in whom he had no business in. And the angel had never asked when he wanted to taste the blood from her neck, or when he accidently bit her lip too hard. He savored the sweet blood. Every drop was his salvation.

"Rave? You okay?"  
"Fine, angel, sleep." SHe didn't answer him, but went quietly back into her sleep and he stood by the window, basking in the glow of the moon. No one bothered him this night, not _Him_. He had been quiet lately, ever since that last corpse. However… he had the uncomforting feeling that he was about to put in an appearance anytime now.

He walked back to the bed, lying next to his angel. So sweet, so innocent. It made him hungry; he wanted more. His thirst, his hunger… his lust for her was unappeasable. He would need her untill the end of time. Or the end of her life.

TBC…

A/N: Short chapter. Bah-- at least a chapter eh? I'll have another one soon. I have ideas flowing out my ears. So if all goes well, one by Sunday. : ) Alright thanks to Gwen as always…. Since she's the only person who's not so fucking lazy. Yeah, I'm disgruntled. But so what… I write because I love to! And I don't care if you don't like it SO HAH!

-Saphi M.


	8. Cut his throat to make him breathe

*Disclaimer* I don't own these peoples… blah blah blah… don't sue me… uhhhhh yeah, read the story.

Within the week, everyone knew of Molly and Raven. 

"He's a psycho, Kane." Amy whispered, leaning in his arms.

"Yes."  
"That night…"  
"Don't think about it." Kane stroked her hair softly.

And outside the door, Raven let out a soft laugh. He had gotten to them, but he wouldn't let them get to him. He had a plan for those two and he would love every minute of it. He looked around. No one for now.

"Raven? Raven, where are you?"  
Raven ran down the hall. "Molly? Are you okay?"

She let her arms slid around his stomach. "Now I am."

It scared him. She wanted to be with him and she knew nothing of his life. She trusted him. He looked down at her in pity. She had no idea who he was, and what he did. Still, she had brought something to him… Pure love.

***

Moments later, Raven's eyes opened, the bleak black orbs peering at Amy trying to walk out the door. Her body was frozen in place, her giant looming behind her. He said nothing, thought nothing, but smiled, bemused at her reaction.

"You're a fucking psycho, Raven!"

"Takes one to know one." Raven grinned as she fled, Kane lumbering behind her. He thought he would kill Kane first and then have his precious Amy all to himself.

***

"Scott? Honey? Are you okay?"

His named almost sounded heavenly out of his angel's mouth. "Fine, Molls, back to bed." 

They were staying at his house in New Jersey for her vacation and his suspension. He sat alone in the living room, the fireplace roaring before him. In his hand he held a picture of Amy, and the fireplace burnt Kanes'.

_Be prepared, Kane. You're next._

***

Raven might have felt bad, if he had a heart, or if he cared for anything other than himself. Kane was supposed to be his friend, but no… betrayers went to the worst ring of hell. Worst place to be, worst way Raven would devise to kill him.

He waited outside of Amy and Kane's room. Raven knew that she was elsewhere and Kane would leave for something. His plan would work because there was no way he would allow anything but.

Nearly an hour later, Kane came out with an icebox in hand. Raven left his seat in between two cars and crept behind the taller man. Aluminum baseball bat in hand, he swung. Kane's body landed with a smack on the concrete. Raven dropped the bat and walked over o the body, wondering how he would get it into the trunk.

Undaunted, dragging his body, Raven forced Kane's cumbersome figure to fit into the small truck and he drove until he found the bar Amy was at. He parked his car next to hers and went around the trunk. Kane was lucid, but not totally conscious. He only said, "Why?" and Raven refused to answer. He dragged Kane's corpse out where he threw him onto Amy's car like a rag doll, spread his arms and legs to the side. Raven pulled out a knife from the front car seat and before started to cut Kane's body, he said, "Because I have to."

***

Amy fainted, her body hitting the gravel and only Kane's dismembered corpse circled her mind, poisoning her very soul. And yet, as much as that disturbed her, saddened her, she couldn't actually be sad.

She could only be afraid. She couldn't say anything. She knew with terrifying certainty that she was next and there was nothing, no one man could stop Raven. But… maybe a woman could…

TBC….

A/N: Chapter from me! Yay! GO ME! So yeah…. I'm lazy with updating because I am… so going to do this at my leisure…. Story is so for Gwen because she's not online and I can't tell her about all my dreams about Madrox. *drools* Anyways… Thanks to Gwen(as per usual) and Sanitarium for the reviews. You guys made my fucking week. ;) I love y'all. Anyways, to anyone else who's not reviewing, GO FUCKING DO SO BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR THROAT, MUTHAFACKO! Yeah, lots of love comin' from Saph today. All right, anyways, go review or I'll go Raven on your ass. 

-Saphi M


	9. The Twiztid nails of Fayth

*Disclaimer* I don't own these people, don't make any money… blah blah blah… don't sue me and read the ending chapter!!!

__

He looked towards Amy, his eyes dead. "Why do you stay?"

"Where can I go?"

"You can leave."

"You'll follow me, and you'll kill me."

He shrugged, settling down into a nearby chair. "Not necessarily true. You won't talk."

She looked sheepishly towards the ground. "I guess even as much as I'm afraid of you, I'm awe of you. You do what other people can't… you do what others dream of. I admire you and I kind of love you."

Raven never answered.

***

By the time he came home, it was nearly dawn and he expected to find Molly lying peacefully in his bed. Much to his surprise, there was a note.

_You kill Kane? I'll kill her._

Raven stood, stunned for a moment. In that second, his heart poured blood through his veins and his body raged with an untamable anger. Molly was sacred. Molly was holy. That malicious bitch had touched her. Touched his property… his. He crushed the paper in his hand, and let out a scream that shook the very floor of his house and broke the windows.

He would find that bitch and cut her into so many pieces... He couldn't even think of how much he wanted to hurt her. He only thought of her death. Hurting her so much for hurting him, for touching his precious Molly. She would pay for what she had done and Raven would make damn sure she got worse than what she deserved.

***

Within hours, Raven had found her house. He grabbed the bloody butcher knife in the passenger seat and made his way towards the front door. He tried to open the door, and as suspected, it was locked. Rushing the door, it flew open, splintering into his shoulder. "Where the fuck are you, Amy? I'll kill you, you devious bitch!"

"Come and get me, angel, I'm waiting!" He heard her obnoxious laughter drifting from upstairs.

He stalked up the stairs, knife ready in hand. He headed to the only open door and saw Amy, large knife in hand, leaning over Molly, stripped of almost all clothes. "You leave her alone, you bitch."

"You killed Kane. You killed him, and why should I spare her?"

"Because I might go easier on you if you do." He walked into the room further, until he saw Amy's knife press deep into Molly's throat.

"Any closer, and I'll slit her pretty little throat." A drop of blood trickled down Molly's neck. Amy leaned forward and licked the stream away. "Tastes good… but you already know that, don't you?"

Raven watched the tears stream from Molly's eyes. Her mouth was gagged and her mascara ran all the way down her cheeks, staining the gag. And Amy… that bitch tasting her blood, his angel… his love… She would pay.

_So little boy, you think you're up to it?_

"Shut up… I don't need you now."

_You always need me. You couldn't kill without me. Who came up with the way to kill that bastard last night?_

"Leave me the fuck alone. I'm fine, I'm fine." Raven shrieked and kept on shrieking, holding his head, dropping the knife to the floor.

Surprised by the outburst, and afraid, Amy let go of the knife and started to approach him. She had never seen him, in all the time she had stayed with him, act like this. "Raven? Are you okay?"

"Bitch…" he whispered with a venom lacing his words, and grabbed the knife of the floor, ramming it up into her chest. Her eyes filled with tears and she coughed a few breaths, then her mouth filled with blood. "You don't touch her… she's under my protection… and you were once…. You let it go, Amy… and now you have to pay, don't you see? Don't you understand why I had to do it?"

Tears dripped down her face as the blood spurted out of her mouth. She stumbled backwards. "It… wasn't… supposed… to… be… like this… I… loved… you… Scott…"

He watched with feigning interest and stepped over her dying body to move to his angel. "Molly…" 

Her eyes were filled with tears, joy or sadness, he knew not. He untied the gag with soft hands and caressed her hair. "Molly… I was so afraid… that I'd lose you."

Molly cried harder. "She told me that you were going to kill her. She told me that you killed Kane."

Raven didn't say anything.

"She said I was next. That you would kill me after you were done with her. You love me, don't you Scott?"

"I do, Molly. I love you more than anything. You're my only love…" He untied the ropes that bound her arms and cradled her in his arms. "You don't know how much you mean to me, Molly." _Until you're dead._

The End.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA. I'm evil. But I love me. Thanks to everyone for reading this, AND THIS IS THE END THERE WILL BE NO MORE STORY SO MNEEHH!!!! ;) Lots of love to Gwen. : )

-Saphi M.


End file.
